georges_gangfandomcom-20200215-history
George's Gang LIVE!
George's Gang Live! was a musical with episodes coming to North Carolina Zoo. Symbol Cast *Korrina *Valerie (Kalos) *George Boggs *Fawkes (phoenix) *Percy (Indian blue peacock) *Umby (long-wattled umbrellabird) *Scarletto (scarlet macaw) *Ellen (golden eagle) *Raja (red-crowned crane) *Secra (secretary bird) *Skyla (The Uprising) *Elesa (The Uprising) *Andy (Andean condor) *Kali (California condor) *Buckbeak (hippogriff) *Baldy (bald eagle) *Laura (common loon) *Wilma (whooping crane) *Whalley (white-naped crane) *Gerry (gerenuk) *Gordon (western lowland gorilla) *Iris (Unova) *Allie (American alligator) *Benny (grizzly bear) *Carly (Bactrian camel) *Dolly (bottlenose dolphin) *Eli (African elephant) *Fannie (greater flamingo) *Georgia (giraffe Tinga Tinga form) *Henry (hippopotamus) *Iggy (green iguana) *Janny (jaguar) *Kelly (red kangaroo) *Larry (lion Tinga Tinga form) *Michael (Boots from Dora the Explorer form) *Nora (lowland nyala) *Olivia (tick bird Tinga Tinga forme) *Olive (ostrich) *Penny (java green peacock) *Queenie (Victoria crowned pigeon) *Ronald (Indian rhinoceros) *Sophia (mute swan) *Tommy (Bengal tiger) *Ulysses (urial) *Victor (lappet-faced vulture) *Cassie (southern cassowary) *Walter (walrus) *Xmerellda (x-ray tetra) *Yolanda (yellow-billed hornbill) *Yonny (yak) *Zelda (zebra finch) *Zigzag (Grevy zebra) *Roady (greater roadrunner) *Ronny (rhinoceros hornbill) *Leslie (lesser roadrunner) *Bella (bare-necked umbrellabird) *Annie (Amazonian umbrellabird) *Annie 2 (Sven the puffin forme) *Horny (Horned guan) *Argie (Great argus) *Woody (pileated woodpecker) *Meowth (Kalos form) *Lord Shen (from Kung Fu Panda) *Jessie and James (Pokemon Live form) *Ollie (southern ostrich ) *Sandy (sandhill crane) *Ruppellie (Ruppell's griffon vulture) *Tiny *Shiny *Don *Buddy *Connie Pteranodon *Author Pteranodon *Nigel Marven *Ellison (emu) *Shellington (Octonaut form) *Scar (Lion King forme) *Sawyer (Kalos) *Viola (Kalos) *Alexa (Kalos) *Narrator *Darby (Winnie the Pooh) *Pythonie (Burmese python) *Crested Guineafowl (multiple) *Penguino *Olivia 2 *Serena *Ash (Kalos) *Clemont *Bonnie *Toco (Toco Toucan) *Kenny (Keel-billed toucan) *Robert (red-crowned crane) *Struthiomimus (multiple) *Ronolla (southern red-billed hornbill) *California quail (multiple) *White pigeons (multiple) *Bianca (Unova) *Team Flare (Kalos) *Xerneas *Yveltal *Smaug *Marvin Mosasaurus (Jurassic World form) *Komodo Dragon (multiple) *Nile Monitor (multiple) *King Cobra (multiple) Little Bear Characters * Little Bear * Mother Bear * Father Bear * Owl * Hen * Duck * Cat * Emily * Tutu * Mitzi * Trouble (mountain lion) * Granny * Cub * Poppy * Pete * Moose Walking with Dinosaurs Characters * Allosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Brachiosaurus (1 adult, 1 adolescent) * Liliensternus * Ornithocherius * Plateosaurus (1 adult, 2 hatchlings) * Stegosaurus * Torosaurus (2x) * Tyrannosaurus (1 adult, 1 juvenile) * Utahraptor (3x) Sailor Crystal Moon Characters * Luna * Chibiusa * Sailor Moon * Sailor Venus * Sailor Mars * Sailor Jupiter * Sailor Uranus * Sailor Neptune * Sailor Pluto * Hotaru (Civilian Form) Jurassic World Velociraptor Characters * Blue * Charlie * Delta * Echo Alphablock Characters * A * B * C * D * E * F * G * H * I * J * K * L * M * N * O * P * Q * R * S * T * U * V * W * X * Y * Z Instruments Woodwinds and Reed Aerophones *Piccolo, 2 flutes, 2 oboes, saxophone, harmonica, cane pan flute (pipe), 2 clarinets in B flat, A and 2 bassoons, and accordion Brass *4 french horns in F, 2 trumpets in C, 3 trombones (2 tenors and 1 bass) and bass tuba Strings *harp, first and second violins, violas, 2 fiddles, dulcimer, cello, 5 mandolins, 7 guitars, double bass, and banjo Percussion with Piano *timpani, bass drum, African drums, cymbals, rainstick, tambourine, triangle, snare drum, temple block, xylophone, castanets, gong, maracas, piano, and whip Plot Introduction As the sun rises, Serena, calls the animals to the Tree of life. She greets George's birds, Ash, Clemont, George, Fawkes, and Bonnie, before presenting their grown-up Indian blue peacock to the gathered animals ("Circle of Life"). In the outlands, Scar, Jessie, James, and Lord Shen, lament their lost chance at becoming intellIgent. Back at her tree, Serena in shock sings an aria: ("The Dovecatcher"). Foxes dance around Serena until George transforms into to a Microraptor and scares the foxes away. Meanwhile, the great blue herons fish for sockeye salmon and Atlantic salmon on the river ("The Fishing Chant"). George arrives and asks his best friend, a girlfriend named Iris, to come with him to the river. He lies to the egrets, cranes, black-necked storks, more stork species, and herons, about where they are going, and Blacky (the black-necked stork) and Helen (the great blue heron) allow the friends to go, escorted by Ronolla. George and Iris formulate a plan and manage to join Ronolla, while George brags about his future position (Schnelle Füße, rascher Mut). The friends go to the river and begin to explore. Ronolla catches up, but they are confronted by 15 yellow-headed vultures. The yellow-headed turkey vultures intend to eat the trespassers and they gloat about their find ("Chow Down"). George exits the stage and summons the gang to scare the vultures. Quickly, George came back with his animal friends and Serena and they rescued Iris and frighten off the vultures to the Outlands. George and his animal and character gang are disappointed and angry at Iris's reckless disobedience and explains the difference between bravery and bravado (Brother, I'm a Big Creature Now). Back at the elephant graveyard, Lord Shen tells the animals of his plan to catch George and his gang so that he can become king. He raises an army of vultures and villains, promising that they will never go hungry again if they support him ("Be Prepared"). Back at the Alphabet Zoo, George plays his magic flute. Animals appear and dance, enraptured, to his music. George hears Umby's horn sounding offstage causing the animals to flee and George at the end of the song, hurries off to find him (aria: "Wie stark ist nicht dein Zauberton"). On Lord Shen's signal, the villains start a wildebeest, bird, giraffe, elephant, peacock, polar bear, tiger, vulture, and zebra stampede into the gorge ("The Stampede"). Lord Shen tells Raja that George is trapped in the gorge. Suddenly a squawk could be heard. It was Secra the secretary bird and her legendary birds, They leaped after the stampede and manages to save their son, but as they try to escape, a battle begins between Raja and Secra. When the battle was not over Secra stomped Raja's wing and Raja begins to shriek as a soprano opera singer and Raja flew to George ("Secretary Bird and Red-Crowned Crane Dance"). When George went to the Flower Garden (a garden that houses flowers), The cobras begin to slither him and bit George's arms, and legs, (NOT to mention his toes, head, and brain.) George is playing dead, and all the animals, Serena, Korrina, Iris, and Valerie, mourn and wail for George bitten by cobras in the garden (Serena and her gang mourn for George). In the next scene with vultures, helmeted guineafowl, king cobras, vulturine guineafowl, and dinosaur skeletons, Lord Shen sings his song. After Lord Shen's song, he places a dinosaur skeleton into the hand of George's second sister Valerie and she talks to Lord Shen to protect the Alphabet Zoo, but the peacock's rival, else he will disown and curse Valerie (aria: "King of the Night"). When George woke up, he was not bitten by the cobra, instead, George threw the cobras into the Outlands and George is victorious. The rhino hornbills land on the tree after Just Keep Flying, the birds sing for Olive's knowledge ("Go with the Sky"). Under Lord Shen's rule, the Circle of Life is out of balance and the river has grown the outlands. Valerie, now a prisoner of Lord Shen, listens to the king's woes. The hyenas, vultures, cobras, and villains are complaining about the lack of food, but Lord Shen is only concerned with himself and why he is not loved. He is haunted by visions of the secretary bird battling with the red-crowned crane and rapidly switches between delusional confidence and paranoid despair. Suddenly, Serena lets Valerie out of the Tyrannosaurus skeleton and helps her freely and animals appear and saw Valerie becoming a free hero ("The Madness of Lord Shen"). Serena fiercely rebukes Lord Shen and resolves to leave the outlands to find help. Her friends Iris, Korrina, Valerie, Secra, Robert, Raja, helmeted guineafowl, dinosaurs, pterosaurs, birds, animals, vulturine guineafowl, and the vultures, bless her for her journey (aria: "Shadowland"). When George finds Serena, He begins to sing his aria (aria: "Endless Night"). When George whistles his tune to the Tree of Life Fawkes and Percy have summoned Chloe, tricksters (from The Lion King) toucans, blue and yellow macaws, owls, meerkats, scarlet macaws, and other hornbills danced around him (duet: "Papageno Duet"). When George returns to the outlands, Lord Shen and his villains all saw George and then they begin to attack him when George summons his gang to fight the villains away. When Lord Shen lets out a scream, Shen flew away to the elephant graveyard and George with his gang are victorious and George and his gang return to the zoo with success ("George's Gang Confront Lord Shen"). With the battle won, George's gang come forward and acknowledge George as the rightful hero. George ascends the Tree of Life and crows out like a rooster across the zoo. The Alphabet Zoo and the animals gather in celebration as Serena and her gang begins singing when continuing the Circle of Life ("King of Pride Rock and Circle of Life (Reprise)").Category:Shows